Mr. Burns
Charles Montgomery "Monty" Burns, often known as Mr. Burns or simply Burns, is the main antagonist (sometimes anti-hero) of the long-running animated comedy television series, The Simpsons, and a minor character in the 2007 theatrical film, The Simpsons Movie. He is the founder and chairman of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant and the boss of Homer Simpson, and Waylon Smithers, his right hand man who (heavily implied) is attracted to him. He was voiced by late Christopher Collins (known as Chris Latta) who also voiced Starscream and Cobra Commander, then by Harry Shearer for the rest of the series. Personality Mr. Burns embodies a number of stereotypes about corporate America, as he has an unquenchable desire to increase his own wealth and power. Burns also embodies the stereotype of a manager by forgetting his employees' names (especially Homer's, despite it appearing that they interact more than Burns does with most of his employees), though this can be attributed to his senility. Burns is also unconcerned and dispassionate for their safety and well-being. His aspirations to apply obsolete technology to everyday life or references to Victorian-era people or places provide a common source of humor on the show. Recently, he has become less evil and more eccentric. He is a Republican. History He had a very difficult childhood and has a large desire of various goals. He is the boss of Homer Simpson, the main protagonist of The Simpsons. At some points, Mr. Burns has done non-evil plans. He rewarded Homer for saving his life from a water fountain just to retrieve a penny, he paid for Homer's emergency liposuction in "King Sized Homer" as a reward for saving the city from a nuclear meltdown, and achieved his goal of winning a snowboard competition, which he always wanted to do as a child. Mr. Burns is rarely shown to have a 'human' sense of feeling however he has been shown to miss things such as his teddy bear Bobo who he lost during his childhood. However, the way he must get Bobo back alternates back to his usual self when he tries to steal the teddy bear back from Maggie Simpson who has grown attached to him. In the end when all hope seems lost Maggie gives Bobo back to Mr. Burns and is later shown being tucked into bed with Bobo by Mr. Smithers. Here, Mr Burns. says he will never let Bobo out of his sight again and drifts off to sleep and a scene begins set sometime in the distant future when humans are replaced by robots and Mr. Burns and Mr. Smithers are both robots themselves. It shows the robot Mr. Burns telling Bobo once more that he will never let him out of his sight again. Homer sometimes accidentally called Mr. Burns on the telephone and Burns didn't know it was Homer, such as Lisa's Date with Density and Bart Star. He is voiced by Harry Shearer (originally Christopher Collins AKA Chris Latta AKA G1 Starscream and Cobra Commander). In many episodes of the Simpsons, Mr. Burns is shown to be a villain particularly in Treehouse of Horror episodes. In one particular episode Treehouse of Horror IV, Mr. Burns was a vampire and no one but Lisa knew the truth. However Lisa and Bart find Mr. Burns' secret lair however when Bart is enticed by the 'fun slide' he gets turned into a vampire and when the family find out they are worried he will get worse, and decide that they must killed the head vampire, Mr. Burns. Homer takes a stake and after many fails kills him (while getting fired by Burns), however it is revealed at the end when all seems again that the head vampire is Marge Simpson. Ironically, Mr. Burns became a superhero in one episode called Dark Knight Court and helps clear Bart's name by capturing the real culprit, Groundskeeper Willie. Villainous Acts Here are all of Mr. Burns's evil deeds in some of the episodes he appeared in. The underlined episodes are where Mr. Burns serves as the main antagonist of that episode. Season 1 * In the very first episode of the series Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire, Burns cancelled all of his workers' Christmas bonuses, which left a disappointed Homer to work as a mall Santa after learning that Marge blew all of the family's Christmas money to remove a tattoo from Bart's arm. Season 2 * In Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish, Burns ran for Governor against incumbent governor Mary Bailey in hopes preventing his plant from being shut down after it was proven to be the cause of a three-eyed fish. This is the first episode where he was the main antagonist. Season 3 * In Stark Raving Dad, Burns deemed Homer insane due to wearing a pink shirt to work (due to Bart putting his red hat in the white laundry) and has him committed to an insane asylum, though Homer would later be released. * In Dog of Death, Burns adopted the Simpsons family dog Santa's Little Helper (who ran away after being unappreciated by the Simpsons due to the losses over a hospital operation they had to pay to fix his twisted stomach). Burns puts Santa's Little Helper through torture to become a bloodthirsty killer dog to attack any intruders on Burns' property. However, Bart comes by to rescue Santa's Little Helper by reminding the latter of the good times they had, prompting Santa's Little Helper to snap out of his trance and return back to the Simpsons in peace. Season 4 * In Marge Gets A Job, Marge gets a job at the nuclear plant, and Burns attempts to woo her for himself until he learns that she is married to Homer, and fires her on the spot. * In Marge vs. the Monorail, Burns was caught dumping nuclear waste into the park by the EPA and was forced to pay a fine of $3 million, much to his dismay. * In So It's Come to This: A Simpsons Clip Show, Homer is in a coma (due to a April Fools joke engineered by Bart), and Burns attempts to pull the plug on Homer's life support system to avoid paying for Homer's health insurance (to no avail). Season 5 * In Burns' Heir, he picks Bart as his new heir to the fortune, and attempts to separate him from his family to ensure of it. However, Bart refuses to leave his family behind and instead drops Burns through a trapdoor before reuniting with his family. * In Lady Bouvier's Lover, Burns falls in love with Marge's mother Jacqueline and wants to marry her, much to Marge's disapproval. However, Jackie decides to forget about it due to Burns' boorish behavior. Season 6 * In Two Dozen and One Greyhounds, he takes 25 puppies and plots to kill them for their fur, though he decides to change his mind after seeing how lovely they are, and instead decides to raise them as racing dogs. * In Who Shot Mr. Burns Part One, he commits many villainous acts that causes trouble for his fellow Springfield citizens, such as stealing an oil well buried beneath Springfield Elementary, which caused so many layoffs, the shut-down of Moe's tavern, the sinkhole that destroyed the local retirement home, and the injuries of the Simpson family dog. He also created a sun-blocking device to raise prices for the electricity he's supply for the town, much to everyone's horror. Eventually, the sun-blocking device gets destroyed by the citizens after Burns gets shot in the chest by Maggie Simpson. Season 7 * In Mother Simpson, it was revealed that he was responsible for turning Homer's mother Mona into a wanted criminal, due to her involvement of shutting down his germ warfare factory by releasing antibiotics. To that rate, he gets the FBI to track down Mona, though she escapes (thanks to Homer and Chief Wiggum). * In Raging Abe Simpson and His Grumbling Grandson in Curse of the Flying Hellfish, he crosses the Moral Event Horizon as he attempts to murder Grampa Simpson to get a collection of stolen German paintings, even attempting to drown Bart. However, Grampa saves Bart and defeats Burns while the stolen paintings are returned to the German government, leaving Burns empty-handed. Season 8 * In The Old Man and the Lisa, Burns temporarily loses his fortune due to bad investments and turned over to Lisa for help, and she taught him how to recycle. This allowed Burns to open up a recycling plant to regain his fortune back, but is revealed he's using his new plant to catch tons of sea creatures to make a new multi-purpose edible compound, much to Lisa's horror. He even offered to pay Lisa 10% of the profits as thanks, but Lisa declines it. Season 9 * In The Trouble With Trillions, Burns stole a trillion dollar bill from the U.S. Government during World War 2, and kept it under his possession until he was ratted out to the FBI. Burns, Smithers and Homer were forced to evacuate to Cuba, where they lost the bill to Fidel Castro, who then banishes them back to the States, much to their dismay. Season 10 * In Monty Can't Buy Me Love, Burns attempts to capture the Loch Ness Monster in order to win the heart of Springfield's population. Though he manages to capture the monster (who turns out to be friendly), the veiling of the monster turns out to be a disaster due to a fire caused by camera flashes, leaving Burns unloved. However, Homer cheers him up by saying that being loved means you have to be nice to people everyday but being hated means you do not have to do anything. Season 11 Coming Soon Season 12 * In Homer vs. Dignity, the Simpson family is facing money woes, so Homer asks Burns for a raise. Taking advantage of this, Burns hires Homer as his prank monkey to perform embarrassing tasks in exchange for money. However, Lisa learns of this and convinces Homer to stop, saying that dignity is more important than money. Season 13 * In She of Little Faith, Homer accidentally damaged the local church with his flying rocket, and Burns offers to pay for the damages by turning the church into commercial business, complete with advertising signs, a Lard Lad statue, and a Jumbotron. This motivated a disgusted Lisa to leave the church and find a new path in Buddhism. Season 14 * In C.E. D'oh, Homer formulates several solutions to improve safety in the nuclear plant, but Mr. Burns rejects them all without even reading them. This angers Homer in plotting to overthrow Burns, and finds an opportunity that Burns owns a canary that acts as the legal owner of the plant because this protects Mr. Burns from responsibility for any wrongdoing by the power plant. To that end, Homer releases the canary and tricks Burns into handing over the ownership under the ruse of an incoming inspection, resulting a victorious Homer to fire Burns on the spot. As such, Burns plans to kill Homer by burying him alive, but decides to forget about it when Homer gives the plant back, as he finds himself more miserable being the nuclear plant's owner. Season 15 * In Simple Simpson, Homer served as Springfield's local hero known as the "Pie Man" who is giving wrong-doers their 'just desserts by throwing pies in their faces as punishment for their crimes. He eventually threw a pie at Mr. Burns for bullying of him and his co-workers, but Burns soon learns about his identity and makes him his 'personal hitman', threatening to expose this to the public. As Burns give Homer his next mission to throw a pie at the visiting Dalai Lama, Homer decides that he has has enough and exposes himself to the public, though none of the citzens believe that Homer could be the Pie Man. This left Burns upset, realizing that Homer is no longer under his control anymore. * In Fraudcast News, after surviving a rock slide, Burns learns that everyone in Springfield hates him, so he decides to buy every media outlet in Springfield to improve his image. As Lisa produces her own newspaper to combat against Burns' media ownership, Burns manages to learn about Milhouse's crush on Lisa and exposes this to the public, prompting a depressed Lisa to concede defeat. However, Lisa gets cheered up when Homer creates his own newspaper, inspiring other citizens to create their own newspapers to combat against Burns' media. Realizing now that he can't control the entire media for himself, Burns decides to put that behind by going on a shopping spree with Smithers for relief. Season 16 * In Midnight Rx, Burns cancels the plant's prescription drug program, prompting other drug companies to follow his lead. This caused an outraged Homer and Grampa to smuggle drugs from Canada, and Burns eventually realized his mistake after learning that Smithers is suffering from a goiter. To that end, Burns helps Homer and Grampa smuggle a large case of a drugs to Springfield and reinstates the prescription program, much to everyone's delight. Season 17 * In The Last of the Red Hat Mamas, Burns promised to donate $1 million to the Red Hat Mamas for a children's hospital, but it turns out to be a joke for his own pleasure. As such, the Red Hat Mamas plan to steal one of Burns' Faberge Eggs as revenge, and Marge (who became a member herself) manages to do the job herself, much to their delight. Season 18 Coming Soon Season 19 Coming Soon Season 20 Coming Soon Season 21 Coming Soon Season 22 Coming Soon Season 23 Coming Soon Season 24 In Gorgeous Grampa Season 25 Coming Soon Season 26 Coming Soon Season 27 Coming Soon The Simpsons Movie Burns serves as a minor character in The Simpsons Movie. He is first seen getting his toothbrush filled with toothpaste from help by Smithers during the movie intro. Burns was later seen with the angry mob along with Smithers, as they want to kill Homer for polluting the Springfield Lake and forcing Russ Cargill and the Environmental Protection Agency to imprison the city in a strong unbreakable dome. His most notable appearance in the movie was when Apu, Police Officer Wiggum, and Dr. Hibbert asked him for electricity and Burns asked for reasons why he should share it with them, warning that behind his desk, he has two buttons. One that will give the town electricity and the other that will released the hounds. Dr. Hibbert said he needed the electricity to perform an operation. Wiggum said he needed it to power up the electric chair so they could execute a convict Burns seemed he was about to cooperate with that one. However, Apu ticked him off by trying to appeal to Burns' conscience and Burns pushed the button that released the hounds and they chased the visitors out the door, with Burns telling them to take the "first door on the right". Burns was last seen relieved that the explosive bomb left the dome area of the city. During the credits following Cargill's defeat, it is shown that his mansion has been ransacked, and sits on the staircase with Smithers and says, "Smithers, I don't believe in suicide, but if you try it, it might cheer me up to watch." Trivia *Mr. Burns is generally the main antagonist of the franchise; however, in The Simpsons Movie, he is outranked by Russ Cargill. *Mr. Burns is similar to Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants *Mr. Burns signs his will as "Charles Montgomery Plantagenet Schicklgruber Burns" in the episode of season 22, "Flaming Moe", which implies that he is related to Adolf Hitler and a descendant of the House of Plantagenet. *He is also one of the many Simpsons character who guest stars on the Family Guy episode "The Simpsons Guy". Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Thief Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:On & Off Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love rivals Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Power Hungry Category:Polluters Category:Extravagant Category:Parents Category:Karma Houdini Category:Slaver Category:Sophisticated Category:Necessary Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Blackmailers Category:Poachers Category:Embezzlers Category:Egotist Category:Opportunists Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:The Heavy Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Friend of the hero Category:Elitist Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Disciplinarians Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Male Category:Master of Hero Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Stalkers Category:Extortionists Category:Lego Villains Category:Non-Action Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Drug Dealers Category:Conspirators Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Nemesis Category:Strategic Category:Aristocrats Category:Smugglers Category:Brainwashers Category:Gaolers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Remorseful Category:Related to Hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Trickster Category:Scapegoat Category:Protective Category:Tragic Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Misogynists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Wrestlers Category:Ensemble Category:Military Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Crime Lord Category:Envious Category:Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Successful Category:Warlords Category:Sitcom villains Category:Honorable Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Oppressors Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil from the past Category:Neutral Evil Category:Spy Category:Psychopath Category:Protagonists Category:Starvers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Family Guy Villains